The New Angels
by doublemint-twins
Summary: What happens the Angels are on a case and they all get injured?
1. Where's Dylan?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels or any of the other characters, and I never will, but the characters named Anya, Deric, and Summer are made up by me and in real life do not exist. Any songs that I have used in here are in italics to acknowledge that they do not belong to me and right above them you will see who they belong to.  
  
Scene: this is right after the movie ended, maybe about a month after or thereabouts. Dylan, Alex, and Natalie are away from the new office, which also serves as their house. Alex was working out, Natalie was at the mall, and Dylan…well nobody knew where Dylan went every morning. Ever since Eric Knox died, she'd been on "pins and needles". Alex and Natalie, having a sixth sense about these things, knew that for the first time in her life, Dylan was in love with Knox. And then he revealed himself as the bad guy. The criminal.  
  
~~~~~~Chapter One: Where's Dylan?~~~~~  
  
"21..22..2-oh screw it…98…99..100. there I'm finally finished with these frickin crunches" Alex said. She got up off the mat, stretched out her back and walked over to a rope that hung in the middle of the room. The rope swing. Alex jumped up and grabbed the rope. Using her upper arm strength, she shimmied up the rope until she was able to jump on the seat. Then she started swinging her body back and forth to get the swing moving. She almost had it going when-  
  
"Hey Alex!!" yelled Natalie, bursting in the door.  
  
"AHH!!" screamed Alex as she fell off the swing and landed hard on her butt on the floor.  
  
"Nat, what'd you do that for? You just shortened my life by 30 years!"  
  
"Oh well. Omg, Alex! You should have been at the mall! There was-"  
  
"Let me guess-there were sales galore."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. There was this huge burly guy, and I mean HUGE. I seriously doubt if even Dylan could take him. Anyway, he-"  
  
"Wait. Speaking of Dylan, have you seen her at all today? I heard her sneaking out this morning but other than that…." Alex's voice trailed off.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her, spoke to her, and I have no idea where she's been going."  
  
"She's really taking Knox's death hard, isn't she?"  
  
"Alex, I don't think it was just his death that spooked her…" Natalie said softly. "I think maybe since she slept with him, she was probably freaked out to learn that he was the bad guy."  
  
"I know, but still. I really wish she wouldn't run off like that. I'm getting worried that maybe one of these times she won't come back."  
  
"We should put a tracking device on her shoes."  
  
"Nat, we can't. That's sneaky. Plus, that's practically breaking the 'no abusing powers' contract Charlie had us sign when he hired us."  
  
"Alex, I don't care. Charlie doesn't either. I already asked him, and he immediately agreed because he's worried too."  
  
"Oh. Well then. I guess we should do it. I'll put it on her shoes tonight when she's asleep…….."  
  
***okies, I know that was short, but there next chappy will be longer, I promise. 


	2. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's angels or their characters (Alex, Dylan, Natalie, Bosley, Charlie, Eric Knox) and I never will, but the character named Deric is made up by me and doesn't exist in the movie or real life. Any songs I have used are in italics and proper credit is given to the artists.  
  
~~~~~~Chapter Two: The Encounter ~~~~~~  
  
~In the park~  
  
Dylan laid all the way back on the tire swing. She hadn't been on a tire swing for a long time, but she remembered why she had adored them when she was a little girl-she could close her eyes and imagine she was flying. She closed her eyes and relaxed. All the stress that had been building up over the past month and a half seemed to float away. Screw the damn therapist. Dylan didn't need therapy. Therapy was for weak people; insane people. Dylan had a tough skin to be able to endure all the heartache thrown at her during her life. Her mother died when she was young and she never met her father. Phoebe, her therapist, said that eventually the pain and stress would go away, with help from therapy and massages. Freaking idiot, though Dylan. What does she know? I haven't been to therapy in two weeks and I'm fine. Oh screw this shit. She eventually calmed down enough to fall into a light sleep. About ten minutes later, she woke up. She heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked up and saw a person hiding in the bushes. No, it couldn't be. Not Knox. She, Natalie and Alex had seen him die. No human being could possibly survive a three hundred foot drop into the ocean and live to tell about it. But then again, it certainly did look like him. She shuddered. Dyl, she thought, you'd better get back to the office. She started back, and about two hundred yards later, she felt she was being followed. A quick glance behind her told her she was. She turned into an alley shortcut. A figure jumped out of the shadows and pointed a gun at her.  
  
"Stop where you are."  
  
"Eric Knox, you dirty, lying son of a-"  
  
"Excuse me, I'm not Eric. He's dead. You and your bitch friends killed him, just like your boss killed our father. Deric Knox, nice to meet you. Eric was my brother. I thought he was insane to try and get revenge on you, but now I want revenge on you bitches. For Eric and for our father. Now you must die." As he got ready to pull the trigger, Dylan rushed forward and kicked the gun out of his hands. It flew twenty feet behind him. Deric threw a punch at her, but she blocked it with her left hand, and returned it with her right. She spun around and kicked him, bringing her foot up to his chin and knocking him onto the ground. Dylan noticed a rope hanging down down the brick wall about two feet away from her. She looked up and noticed it was attached to the fire escape ladder. If the rope fell, the fire escape ladder would go down with it. She pulled out her knife and cut the rope. Then right as deric got to his feet, the ladder swung down, hit him on the head, and knocked him to the ground unconscious.  
  
"That's what I like to call 'kicking your ass' " said Dylan, before running away. 


	3. The Assignment

disclaimer: i do not own charlie's angels or any of the characters. deric knox is made up by me, however, and in the movie/real life he does not exist. btw, the LIATP search is also made up by me. it stands for "locate information about this person" and it helps the Angels to track down info about a suspect, or just a person in general.  
  
~~~~~~Chapter Three: The Assignment~~~~~~  
  
~in the office~  
  
  
After supper, Natalie and Alex were practicing kickboxing. All of a sudden, Dylan burst through the door. She looked visibly upset.  
  
"Dyl, we've got to talk to-" Natalie began.  
  
"You got that right. Listen guys, I was in the park today and I thought I saw Knox, but-" Dylan started to say.  
  
"Omg, that's impossible! He couldn't have survived that fall. Even though the coroners and police search and rescue unit couldn't find his body, they all agreed that there was no way he could have survived" replied Alex.  
  
"I know that. But, his brother Deric is alive. And kickin. And need i say bitchin? He's after us, you guys. He wants revenge on us for killing his brother and revenge on Charlie for supposedly killing his father. But we all know that Charlie wasn't responsible for Mr. Knox's death. He almost shot me today. Fortunately, I dis-armed him before he could kill me. Then I did a block-return and a spin-chin kick. Then I 'accidentally' caused the fire escape ladder to fall down and knock him out."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So you did your 'Kicking Your Ass' routine and then how the hell did you manage to knock him out like that?!" exclaimed Natalie.  
  
"Simple. I saw the rope attached to it. I used my trusty knife to cut it and then, just as he got up from my spin-chin kick, down fell the ladder and WHAM!! Three hundred pounds of iron, right on the noodle. That should give him two black eyes and a shiner on the forehead when he wakes up."  
  
"Nice......"  
  
"Nat, that could be why Charlie wants to see us tomorrow. Maybe we're getting a new assignment, or maybe he wants us to go into hiding."  
  
"Good thinking Alex".   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. How come I wasn't informed of the meeting?"  
  
"Dyl, honey, you weren't here when Bosley came in. He said that Charlie had something extremely important to tell us."  
  
"And we're thinking that we're getting a new assignment, or we have to go into hiding. Personally, I'm hoping that it's the first one."  
  
"We've never gone into hiding before...geez, this Deric must really mean business."  
  
"Oh he does, believe me. If you guys had met him in a dark alley, you would know that instantly. Guys, why don't I do an LIATP Search to see if there's anything interesting about him?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead Dyl. I think that's a good idea. What do you think Nat?"  
  
"Alright, Dyl, you can do the search. I'll go take care of supper. Alex, why don't you-"  
  
"Actually, Nat, I'll do supper, you can-"  
  
"No, trust me, I'd better do the cooking around here."  
  
"Alex, just let her do it."  
  
"Why are you guys not letting me do the cooking? Does my cooking suck? Omg, please tell me this isn't about the 'Chinese Fighting Muffins'. Remember, they were blueberry."  
  
"No, this isn't about that, it's just that Jason has told us some pretty, um, interesting stories about your cooking."  
  
"Omg, what did he tell you?"  
  
"Um, well, Alex dearie, Pam is flammable, you do know that right?"  
  
"WHAT?!? WELL NOW I DO! OMG, HE TOLD YOU THAT?! Man, he is going to have to go a long time without getting some! Well from me, at least..." Natalie and Dylan started cracking up.  
  
"How the heck did you manage to set the stove on fire?!"  
  
"Guys, never mind that. Okies, Nat, you do the cooking. I'll work on installing the security cameras."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"K, I'll call you guys when supper's ready." 


	4. The Assignment and the Black Convertible

***disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels or any of the characters in this story, except Deric Knox, Lillian Wood, Lea, Lana, and Chloe. I also do not own Nickxero, that is in the movie too. any songs used in this story are given credit at the bottom of this page. ***  
  
~~~~~~Chapter Four: The Assignment and the Black Convertible~~~~~~  
  
~8:50 AM Monday morning, in the Angels' office~  
  
"Knock, knock" called Bosley from outside the door.  
  
"Someone go let him in. Nat, you're closer than Dylan or me."  
  
"Alex....do I have to? Can't we let him out there?" whined Natalie. Dylan giggled, but Alex's face remained straight.  
  
"You guys, stop fooling around. This is our most serious case yet." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "It might not even be Bosley."  
  
"I'll go check the security cameras" volunteered Dylan. She got up from her spot on the window seat and walked over torward the door. About two feet from the door stood a piece of metal that reached from the floor to the ceiling. On it was a keypad and a computer screen. Dylan punched in a password and the computer screen lit up. On the screen were several options: TURN SECURITY CAMERAS ON/OFF, CHECK SECURITY CAMERA TAPES, CHANGE CAMERA TAPES, CHECK ENTRANCES, and EXIT. Dylan chose CHECK ENTRANCES. The next screen that came up gave a blue print for the house. Along the side was a menu of cameras she could look at. She chose FRONT OFFICE DOOR. The computer made a noise and continued to do so as the panels above the computer slid away to reveal a tv screen. Dylan pressed the button, and the girls were shocked to see who was standing at the front door. (Well actually they were more shocked to see what The Person was doing than who They were.) It was Bosley. Standing there, his face right up near the camera, picking food out of his teeth. The Angels started cracking up.  
  
"Ewwwww!!"   
  
"Bosley!! Apparently you had a BLT sandwich recently, because i can see bits of bacon, lettuce AND tomato!!"  
  
"I TOLD you guys that we shouldn't have had the camera look like a mirror, but you said 'Noooooooo, the camera-mirror disguise is much better than your stupid camera-doorbell idea' "   
  
"Guys, we should definitely save this tape for future teasing, er, um, Christmas presents." All of a sudden, they saw on the camera, Bosley spitting repeatedly on the ground.  
  
"Who wants to let him in?"  
  
"I'll do it, gladly!" replied Natalie mischeivously. With a twinkle in her eye, she walked over to the door, opened it, and said, "Hey Bos, what's up?" Bosley jumped.  
  
"Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts!!! Natalie, you just cut thirty years off my life!"  
  
"So," said Dylan, sidling up to the door, "that means that at best, you'll live to be what, 100 years old next year?"  
  
"DYLAN!!!" Natalie exclamed. "Remember, we are not to talk about B-O-S-L-E-Y's A-G-E around him. He might fall over because of a heart attack" she chided, talking about Bosley as if he were a child. Everybody started cracking up, including Bosley. All of a sudden, the phone on the girls' desk rang.  
  
"Now excuse me, I've just gotta take this call" said Bosley, stepping past the Angels. He walked over to the phone, hit the speakerphone button, and said, " 'ello?"  
  
"Good morning, Angels" said The Voice.  
  
"Good morning, Charlie" replied the Angels  
  
"Good morning, Charlie" squeaked Bosley in a very high voice. The Angels giggled.  
  
"I trust you're rested and ready for your next assignment?"  
  
"Hit us with your best shot, Charlie!" exclaimed Dylan. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well girls, this next case is extremely different than the last one. You were last in the world of technology...now you are entering the world of modeling."  
  
"Be very, very afraid"   
  
"Good one, Bos!"  
  
"Haha"  
  
"Watch it, buster, I used to be a model!"  
  
"Continuing on....."  
  
"Sorry Charlie"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"That's okay...now anyway, never mind, I'll just fax you the info. Here it comes. If you have any questions, now's the time to ask." Four papers came through the fax machine, and Bosley gave each girl a paper and kept one for himself. The papers read:  
  
----------------------------------------  
CLIENT'S NAME: Don X. Erick   
  
OCCUPATION: fashion designer, owner of the boutique Nickxero, designer of the clothing line "Two Knocks"  
  
COMPLAINT: Someone is sabatoging his runway shows, taking away his audience/targeted consumer/fans.  
  
SUSPECTS: Lillian Woods, his main rival, fashion designer, owner of the boutique Mayple Brook, designer of a clothing line with the same name. She is his main rival, and their stores and clothing lines are competing with each other rather fiercely.  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be discriminatory, but why are we helping some fashion exec? He's probably some rich jerk who just wants to bring down his rival by making false accusations"  
  
"Alex, are you crazy?! Mr. Erick is a very charitable man, not to mention a great fashion designer! Heck, probably about half the clothes in my closet were designed by him!"  
  
"You've heard of him, Nat?"  
  
"Hell yeah. He's the most brilliant designer besides Armani and Hilfiger. Well, in my opinion at least."  
  
"Angels, the first part of your assignment is to go and interview Mr. Erick. His secretary Lea Salong called. You're to be at his office at 10 this morning. Which means you should probably leave now because it takes about 45 minutes to get to his office. Your map will come to you from the car's fax machine. Have fun, and most importantly, Angels, be careful." Charlie said as he hung up. The Angels packed their things and said goodbye to Charlie before they left. They to the adjoining garage and got into their 1979 VW Bug convertible and drove off.   
  
About fifteen miles down the road, they were on a stretch of the highway that ran near the Pacific Ocean. Off the side of the road was a steep rocky incline leading down to the beach. Alex was driving, and as they approached a bend in the road, all of a sudden a black convertible with a black top and a tinted windshield and windows came quickly around the bend and started heading right for the Angels.   
  
"AHHHHH!" they screamed.  
  
"Alex, do something!!!!" screeched Natalie.  
  
"Hit the brakes, you moron!!" Dylan yelled out the window at the other driver. Alex tried in vain to stop the car, but it didn't work. She hit the brakes, time after time after time until it was too late. The black convertible swerved onto the Angels' side of the road and hit their car with a sickening crunch. The Volkswagon went backwards and rolled down the steep embankment before coming to a stop twenty feet away from the ocean's water. The black convertible drove on in the direction it was headed.  
  
~in the Angels' car~  
  
  
"Ohh..." moaned Alex as she woke up. Looking around inside the mangled car, she noticed that Dylan and Natalie were knocked unconscious. "Oh shit! Where's that damn cell phone?" She found the cell phone and dialed 911. After giving them the necessary information she removed her seat belt and turned to Dylan who was sitting next to her and tried to wake her up. In the distance she could hear sirens and could vaguely make out lights. She thought she heard a man calling to her. Then she knew no more... 


	5. Pain and Love

***disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels or any of the characters in this story, except Deric Knox, Lillian Wood, Anya, Lea, Lana, and Chloe. I also do not own Nickxero, that is in the movie too. any songs used in this story are given credit at the bottom of this page. ***  
  
[A/N: The last couple chapters have been kinda short, but they're probably gonna get longer from this point on. Sorry if this is too sappy for your tastes. I'm adding songs to the chappies, but I dunno how many songs to add. if it starts becoming like a musical, please say something, and I'll change it]   
  
~~~~~~Chapter Five: Pain and Love~~~~~~  
  
~a hospital suite, with three beds in it  
  
"Ohh...my head" moaned Alex as she woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" whined Natalie.  
  
"OWW! SON OF A BITCH! MY ARM! HOLY SH-"  
  
"Now, now, Miss Dyl'n, I'm sure you're in a lot of pain, but please do not use profanity in my hospital room" interrupted the nurse, a very large, plump African-American woman.  
  
"Ma'am, can you please tell us where we are?"  
  
"I'm Regina, but you can call me Reggie and this is my hospital room. You gals were involved in a bad car accident. Miss Nat'lie, your left wrist and left ankle are sprained and if you haven't noticed already, they are getting swollen. Miss Dyl'n,-"  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME 'MISS DYLAN'!!! IN CASE YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED, I AM EXTREMELY PISSED AND I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN!!"  
  
"Alrig'ty then, Dylan. The reason your in a lot of pain is because your right arm is broken. Now, Alex-"  
  
"WHAT?! MY ARM IS BUSTED?! HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE?! I'M A PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR, A DETECTIVE. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MY JOB WITH A DAMN BROKEN ARM?!"  
  
"Dylan! Let her talk!" said a very annoyed and upset Alex.  
  
"Thank you, Alex. Now here's the funny thing. These two gals here, now they were banged up pretty bad. You on the over hand, were not injured at all. We took an MRI and a CAT scan and everything's okay in ya' head. So you are free to go now. Get up, get out of that bed. Say goodbye to your friends and go home."  
  
After she said goodbye to Dylan and Natalie, she headed to the agency where a very worried Bosley was waiting for her.   
  
"Thank God you're okay! Mr. Erick's secretary Lea Salong called and said you never made it to the interview. Charlie will be calling soon. Sit down, I'll get you a cup of tea." After she was settled in, Charlie called and announced they were not going to postpone the case.  
  
"Alex, I've been prepared for this day since I first hired you girls. You all have backup Angels waiting to take your place if you are injured. Lana Peiffer and Chloe Robertson are the backups for Dylan and Natalie. I'm going to call them soon. In the mean time, you and Bosley just stay there at the agency and DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT leave it for any reason. Don't go outside. If you need any food, call me and I'll have it delivered."  
  
"But Charlie, I've been working with Nat and Dyl for over two years now, and something like this has never happened. I mean, how can I continue to work without them?" cried Alex. She burst into tears. Bosley wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Alex, dear, don't worry. It will take a couple of days for me to contact Lana and Chloe, and it will take them a couple of days to get here too. Natalie may be, er, she probably will be back to work before they both get here. And until then, you do not have to do anything except stay here. I'm sure you need some down time."  
  
"Thank you, Charlie" Alex managed to squeak out between sobs. After Charlie hung up, she finished her tea, and said to Bosley, "I'll be in my room".   
  
"Alex's room was on the left at the top of the stairs in the other part of the building. She went inside and went over to her window seat. She flopped down on the orange cushion and stared out the window.   
  
Her life was seriously and probably irreversibly screwed up. She missed Jason, her former boyfriend of five months. After the Angels' last assignment, when their office was blown up, they decided to move it completely instead of rebuilding it. She was never permitted to tell Jason her real career, besides being an actress. At first he thought she was a bikini waxer, but when he found out she wasn't he was a little disappointed, but he still loved her nevertheless. So when the Angels moved all she gave for an explanation was that her boss Charlie was having her transferred. So here she was, two hours away from the man she loved, without nothing to do but think of him. She leaned her head against the window and looked out at the pouring rain.  
  
~  
I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends  
  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends  
One day I"l fly away  
Fly, fly  
Away  
~  
  
~in the main living room of a huge mansion~  
  
Deric Knox strolled around his living room. He was between a rock and a hard place. He was after revenge on the Angels for killing his brother and his best hit man had been killed several days ago when one of the Angels had hit him in the head with a fire escape ladder. He had no one to take his place. Except-no, Lea Salong would never help him. She was too sexy to waste her time with him. Besides, he had Lillian Wood, the sister of Vivian Wood who had been his brother's leading lady. She was pissed because of the death of her sister. Lillian was hot too, but she was only an eight on the scale. Lea was a perfect ten. If you don't think Lea will help you, then why on earth do you think she's coming over tonight? he thought. His secretary was soon to arrive, so he went around his house, picking up clutter when there was a knock on his door. He answered the door.  
  
"Hi gorgeous" said Lea as she breezed past him into the foyer.  
  
~  
I got whatcha need, boy   
baby I do  
But I will only cause you pain, yeah  
I promise that   
I got whatcha need, boy  
baby I do  
But I will only bring on the rain  
~  
  
Long and gorgeous, her black hair fell halfway down her waist. She wore a black leather jacket, which she removed almost immediately to reveal a strapless black dress and matching stilettos.   
  
"Wow" was all Deric could manage to say.  
  
"See something you like?" she asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Um"  
  
"You can get back to me later on that, after the sex. Now, here's the deal. I just put those Angels you hate in the hospital. What's next? What do I get?"  
  
"What?! You put them in the hospital?!"  
  
"Oops, my mistake. I thought you wanted to kill them, not do them. Sorry. My bad. See ya' later." She turned and headed for the door. Deric grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait, that's not what I meant. I do want to kill them. But why did you put them in the hospital?"  
  
"Because," she answered coyly, "I knew you wanted them dead or seriously injured at least. I had seen it in your day planner at the office. I only looked in there in the first place because I wanted to see when you would be home so I could come over. I noticed in your To Do list, you had written "KILL CHARLIE'S ANGELS" and I knew that those were the bitches you hired to solve your little runway problem. So I called Charlie and set up an interview. I gave them directions and everything. I timed everything perfectly on my way here. Their car went down an embankment and i don't know if they're gonna make it out alive."  
  
"Wow, I um, don't know what to say."  
  
"But now my beautiful car has a huge dent in it" she said as innocently (and sadly) as a school girl.  
  
Damn, Deric thought, she knows I'm a sucker for those big eyes and eyelashes of hers. Well I guess I have to give in. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck.  
  
"So what do you want me to do to those bitches next?" she asked.  
  
"Forget them...come with me" he mumbled in between kisses and led her off to the bedroom.  
  
~in Alex's bedroom, at the Angels' office/house~  
  
~  
Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And it will go til we're gone  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold true  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on (why does the heart go)  
Once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on  
  
You're here , there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on  
~  
  
"My heart will go on? Like hell it will. I'm gonna go get Jason back!" Alex said, getting up. She packed a bag, and wrote Bosley a note before sneaking out the back door to the garage:  
  
Dear Bosley,   
I know Charlie wants me to stay here, but I can't. I have gone to get Jason back, or beg for his forgiveness, at least. I'll be back soon. Please don't worry, or tell Charlie. If the replacement Angels get here before I get back, fill them in on the assignment. Tell them to go ahead and start, that I'll be back as soon as I can, that for right now, getting Jason back is my number one priority. It's my own personal assignment. Take care.  
  
Love,  
Alex   
  
  
"What?! She's gone?! I gotta go stop her!" said Bosley upon finding the note, about half an hour later. He locked the doors, and ran out and got into one of the cars. He noticed that Alex had taken the motorcycle, which was not a good choice, considering what had happened to her and the Angels. Fortunately, the motorcycle had a tracking device on it, so Bosley could see on a little screen on his dashboard where she was. "Oh man, she's getting closer. I gotta stop her."  
  
~in a huge apartment in L.A.~  
  
Jason leaned back in his recliner. "Ahh, that felt good. A little to the left. Up. Ahh, that's the spot, baby. Oh yeah! Man, what would I have done without you, my dearest little chair massager?" There was a knock at the door. Even though he was a semi-famous actor, hardly anybody visited him, so he was startled. He got and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
***Songs used:  
One Day I'll Fly Away---Moulin Rouge soundtrack, sung by Nicole Kidman  
I Will Make You Cry---Nelly Furtado  
My Heart Will Go On---Celine Dion 


	6. It's Too Late

***disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels or any of the characters in this story (like Charlie and Bosley and Jason), except Deric Knox, Lillian Wood, Anya, Lea, Lana, and Chloe. I also do not own Nickxero, that is in the movie too. any songs used in this story are given credit at the bottom of this page. ***  
  
[A/N: Sorry if that last part got too sappy for you. If you don't like the "sappiness" of it, then just write a review, and please do not flame it. Just please give me constructive criticism instead. If that's the case, I'll know lay off of the sappy stuff.]  
  
~~~~~~Chapter Six: It's Too Late~~~~~~  
  
~at Jason's apartment~  
  
Jason stood there in shock. There was the woman he had fallen in love with. Then, without warning, she left. And now, two months later, here she was standing on his doorstep.  
"Jason, we need to talk."  
"No kidding."  
"No, Jason, we really need to talk. There is an explanation for what I did, and although it doesn't make up for what I did,-"  
"No shit, Sherlock. Nothing will make up for what you did to me. Did you actually think that if you came here to apologize that I would take you back? Well you were wrong, way wrong. Did you think that I-"  
"Jason, I'm a private investigator" interrupted Alex.  
"You're a what?"  
"A private investigator; a detective. Charlie, my boss, runs an agency. People hire him to solve a mystery or find someone or something like that. We get to do his dirty work."  
"Well if you're a p.i., how come you were acting in that movie with me?"  
"We didn't have a case then. My partners, Alex and Natalie, and I have our own individual careers besides being detectives. That way, we can earn money when we're not on a case."  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"If we put someone in jail, when and if they get out, they might want to kill us. Just to be on the safe side, we're not allowed to tell anybody our little secret."  
"Well why are you telling me this?"  
"Because I love you, Jason."  
"What does your real occupation have to do with anything?! I didn't ask you what your real occupation was, I asked you why you left me and broke my heart!"  
"Jason, I had to leave because of my occupation. Our old office got blown up by the guy who was out to get us. We decided it'd be better to completely relocate so it/we wouldn't raise any eyebrows or arouse suspicions. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you then, but I had to stay silent for fear of losing my job."  
"Not even a million 'I'm sorry' s could make up for what you did. I loved you, Alex."  
"I know, I love you, too."  
"Alex, I said loved, not love. Meaning that I don't feel that way anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have scripts to look over for my new movie Holy Shadoof!."  
"But Jason-"  
"It's too late, Alex." And he shut the door in her face.   
The truth was, he didn't know how he felt. He just needed time to figure things out.  
  
~In Alex's Motorcycle~  
  
"Well, Alex, you can't say that you didn't try" she said to herself as she pulled out of the passing lane to let a black stretch limo pass her. As the limo went by, the front passenger window went down.  
"Alex!!" yelled Bosley out the limo window.  
"Bosley?!" she yelled, incredulously.  
"Alex, come on, we're going home."  
"Bos, I need to be alone right now, I need to think."  
"Alex, c'mon, you really need to-"  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! The cars behind them were starting to get annoyed with them, for driving at exactly the same pace.  
"Hey buddy," yelled the guy behind Bosley,"look out your rearview mirror!!". Bosley did as he was told, and saw the guy giving him the middle finger.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, same to you!!" he yelled back. "Anyway Alex, you should-"  
"I don't have to do anything, Bosley, except for this" she said. She stepped on the gas, and with a screech from the front tire, she pulled ahead and into the passing lane, ahead of Bosley. 


	7. Chloe's Story

***disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels or any of the characters in this story, except Deric Knox, Lillian Wood, Anya, Lea, Lana, and Chloe. I also do not own Nickxero, that is in the movie too. any songs used in this story are given credit at the bottom of this page. And by the way, I don't own Coke, either. :( However, DJ's Diner TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY belongs to me (Amanda) and Jess! Finally, I get to own something! Yay! And don't you dare copy! :-p ***  
  
~~~~~~Chapter Seven: Chloe's Story~~~~~~  
  
~back at the agency~  
  
"I screwed up, Charlie. I really screwed up this time" admitted Bosley. He'd tried to follow Alex, but she eventually lost him. "Charlie, what do we do now? We're in the middle of an assignment and we have no Angels. Two of them are injured, and the other has gone AWOL. Not to mention that-"  
"Bosley, calm down. I've contacted the back-up Angels and they should be here by the end of the week. Dylan's backup is Anya Halliwell. She's 24 years old, and lives in London, England. Natalie's backup is Chloe Keegan who lives in San Fransisco. She's 23. And Alex's backup is Lana Seidel, 25, of New York City."  
"Oh, well what do I do until they get here?"  
"Just sit tight and be patient."  
  
  
  
~in Alex's car~  
  
Alex had been driving for two hours straight, which had given her plenty of time to accept her rejection by Jason. Her mind told her he was right, that she didn't deserve a second chance; however, her heart told her she did deserve to be with him. She had to do something, and quick.  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
~in a San Fransisco cafe called DJ's Diner~  
  
CRASH! "Damn it!" swore Chloe under her breath. She had just dropped an entire tray full of Cokes on the black and white tile floor of her sister's restaurant. Never in her year and a half of waitressing had she dropped anything before.   
The customers turned to see what had caused the loud noise. An attractive, young, blond girl in a waitress's uniform apparently had dropped a tray of drinks. No big deal, right? Wrong. The drinks belonged to some businessmen and women in a corner booth. After realizing it was their drinks that had been dropped, they started hooting and hollering.  
Back in the kitchen, Dana Woodrow, the owner of the restaurant, heard a loud crash and yelling. She ran out front to see some very upset patrons and her younger sister standing in a pool of glass and Coke. Rushing over to Chloe, she said, "Chloe, what have you done? Do you know how sticky that stuff gets on tile floors? Plus, look at the customers! Argh, I'll deal with you later" and ran over to the businessmen.   
"Look, sirs, I'm very sorry about what has happened to your drinks. And I'm very sorry if you're late for anything. All of your drinks are on the house today" she said apologetically.  
"Look, lady, do you have any idea who this man is?" one man bellowed, pointing to another. "He just happens to be-"  
"Roger, calm down. These things happen" the man said, waving the incident off. "Plus, we will be paying for our drinks. I'm sure that whatever happened was just an accident."  
"Oh it was, Mister......"  
"Erick, Don Erick."  
"Oh my word, are you THE Don Erick? The wonderful fashion designer?! Wow, I should have my sister drop things more often!" gushed Dana. "And by the way, I'm Dana Woodrow. My husband and I own this restaurant."  
"Oh, I see. Well tell me, Missus Woodrow-"  
"Dana, please."  
"Sorry. Tell me, Dana, does your restaurant accept donations from fashion executives? Because I have dined here on more than one occasion, and I must say that the food here is quite good; nothing like the trashy restaurants in this neighborhood."  
"We're barely managing to stay afloat, there are so many well-liked restaurants in the area. In fact, we may have to close soon. I swear, everyone else is trying to drive us out of business! Plus, the roof in one of our offices caved in recently."  
"Well then," Don said, pulling out his checkbook,"we'll have to do something about that. Here's a check for $100,000. Please make sure this restaurant doesn't go under. I'll be back here in a couple of weeks to check up on you. And here's an extra $20 to pay for our drinks. Come along, people, let's go." And after handing the check and the money to a dumbfounded Dana, Don and his friends left.  
On the other side of the room, Chloe stood watching. Her sister walked over to her and said, "C'mon Chlo, let's get this mess cleaned up, and make it snappy. These messes don't get cleaned up by themselves."  
Chloe sighed. She knew Dana wasn't fond of having her around; the two girls had never gotten along when they were kids, considering they were ten years apart. When Chloe was sixteen, their mother had died (she was a single parent) and Chloe had to move from Dallas to San Fransisco to live with Dana. When she turned eighteen, she started modeling to earn an income, but the   
highest sum of money she ever earned was $300. To fill in between jobs she worked for Dana in   
her little cafe. It didn't do too well, and Dana always found a way to blame it on Chloe. She'd been working there for three years, and wanted to leave desperately. When she was younger she applied for a job as a detective for a rich millionaire name Charles Townsend, but was only chosen as a backup. Since Dana didn't know about this, she was secretly hoping that something would happen so she could leave, but it had been about a year-and-a-half, and so far she hadn't heard anything. Little did she know............  
  
~in Alex's car~  
  
Looking out the window, she discovered she had reached the outer limits of San Fransisco. "Wow," she said to herself, "I've reached San Fransisco, home of trolleys and really disgusting rice." She reached over to the radio, and cranked it up.   
  
You say you're gonna burn before you're mellow  
I'll be the one to burn you  
Why'd ya have to go and pick me  
When you knew that we were different,  
Completely  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (whoa)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
Your wildness scares me so does your freedom  
See i can't stand the restrictions  
I found myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to  
And I feel so mean  
I feel in-between  
  
Cause I'm about to  
Give you away  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
(For someone else to take)  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
(You're making a mistake)  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
(All the time we wasted)  
  
She was surprised that the song playing was the one stuck in her head. "How fitting," she thought. Her stomach growled. "Apparently I need to eat. I guess I'll stop here" she said to herself and parked in front of a little cafe called DJ's Diner. She walked in, and stopped at the front desk. A tall girl with shaggy blond hair came up to her and asked, "How many?"  
"Just one" she responded, depressed.  
When she was seated, Chloe said to her, "Hi, I'm Chloe, I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to start off?"  
"Well, I'd really like a boyfriend, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon" she blurted out without thinking.  
"Looks like you need someone to talk to. Why don't I get you some soup and then I can keep you company?"  
"Thanks" Alex replied. When the girl returned, she was carrying a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of tea.  
"Hi, I'm Chloe Keegan. My older sister runs this place, and I work here."  
"Hi Chloe, I'm Alex. I'm a detective."  
"Really? I applied for a position as a detective, working for a millionaire almost two years ago, and I got the spot of a back-up. Haven't heard anything from him since. Right now, I'm trying to make it as a model, but very unsuccessfully. I'm living with my sister and her husband, and since she doesn't like me, she makes me work here to earn my stay. But at least I'm getting money somehow, right?"  
"True. When I'm not working on a case I'm acting. Hey, do you remember the name of the guy who hired you?"  
"Yeah, it was Charles Townshend, why?"  
"Oh my gosh! You're kidding!"  
"No I'm not. Why?"  
"He's my boss! I'm one of the Angels!"  
"Wow, are you serious?! This is amazing!" Both girls giggled.  
"Chloe, your luck is about to change. My friends and I were just in a car accident, and they're both in a hospital right now. Charlie is gonna contact you and the other backups soon. "  
"Are you serious?! This is great! I can't wait to leave, I really hate it here! Besides, my sister's gonna have a baby soon, and I really don't want to be here for that. She'd probably kick me out anyway so they'd have room for it. Plus, if she's this mean to me now, I can't imagine what'd she do when she got her mood swings. When do we leave?"  
"Whoa, slow down. First, you have to pack. Then we can go. And don't you think it'd be nice to tell your sister where you're going?"  
"Yeah, I guess I do have to pack. Dana doesn't care about me, Alex. She just sees me as something getting in the way of her perfect little life."  
Alex cocked her head at Chloe and thought for a second. "You know what, Chloe? I think we need to buy you an entire wardrobe. Since you're getting an entirely new life, you should have entirely new clothes, don't you think?"  
"Good idea. In fact, I'll go get my favorite things and pack them awhile. There's an inn just down the street from here.You can stay there. Come here tomorrow morning and we'll leave after breakfast. That'll give me some time to figure out what I want to say to Dana."  
"Okay. Here's $20 to cover my bill. See you tomorrow" Alex said as she gave Chloe the money and left.  
  
~the next day, in Alex's car~  
  
"Well Dana should be discovering my empty bed any time now" said a very pleased Chloe.  
"Are you sure you shouldn't have told her?"  
"Positive. Plus, she'll find out where I am when she gets the letter from Charlie. She always reads my mail, anyway."  
"Gosh, why did you take this abuse from her?"  
"I have no idea, but you're right-I should stick up for myself from now on."  
"Yeah, considering there are some people who want to kill you."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Um, never mind. I didn't say anything!" The girls giggled.  
"Al, do you mind if I turn the radio on?"  
"No, go right ahead." Chloe turned the radio on. Both girls grinned when they realized what it was. Immediately, they started singing as loud as they could while still in tune.  
  
For a long time I was in love  
Not only in love I was obsessed  
With a friendship that no one else could touch  
It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells  
  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife  
  
~back at the agency~  
  
"Don't worry, Bosley, I've summoned the backups. They should be here soon. You can quit pacing the room like a caged animal now."  
"I know, Charlie." All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Bosley walked over to the door and saw Alex and a blond girl standing there. "Alex! You're back! Where have you been, we've been so worried!"  
"I know Bosley, I'm sorry" she said, giving him a hug. "Bos, this is Natalie's backup, Chloe Keegan. I found her by accident when I got to San Fransisco."  
"You got to San Fransisco?!"  
"Yeah, it only took me two hours. What?! I was speeding. Anyway, Chloe, this is Bosley. He helps us with our assignments."  
"Welcome back, Alex. I see you've found Chloe" commented Charlie.  
"Yeah, Charlie, I did" she grinned.  
"Whoa, where did that voice come from?!" Chloe freaked out.  
"Oh, it's Charlie's voice, coming from that speaker over there" explained Bosley.  
"Alex, why don't you explain the case to Chloe while we wait for the others to get here?"   
Alex agreed it was a good idea, and the girls went upstairs to Alex's bedroom to talk.  
  
~~~~~~Okies, sorry that took me so long to write, but trust me, I'm working on it!  
  
Songs used:  
  
Ex-Girlfriend-No Doubt  
Simple Kind of Life-No Doubt  
  
These songs don't belong to me! They belong to the wonderful group No Doubt, and you can expect to see more of their songs in here in the future! 


	8. Author's Note

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. I've sort of hit a writer's block. Don't worry, I will be updating soon ;) . I'm also looking for some beta readers, so if you're interested, please, please, please fill out the form below and email me at dreamergirl835@yahoo.com .   
  
  
  
Beta Questions  
  
1.) Author name:  
  
2.) Real name:  
  
3.)Email address? (or I won't be able to send you the chapters)  
  
4a.) Previous experience/qualifications?  
  
4b.) If yes, what do you consider the best story you helped with? What is the author's pen name?  
  
4c.) If no, then what is the best piece that you wrote yourself?  
  
5.) Why would you like to beta for me?  
  
6.) How long can you beta for me?  
  
7.)How long does it usually take you to beta a chapter?  
  
Thank you for filling this out, I really appreciate it. Please be patient, I will get back to you as soon as I can. **Just to let you know, if you're the first person to respond, I will more than likely choose you, so if you really want this, than you might want to resond quickly! ;) ** 


End file.
